Plus on est de fou
by billy et menssa
Summary: Autant le dire tout de suite le rating est mérité. C'est un one shot qui traînait depuis un moment dans un coin de ma tête . Tout commence après une soirée bien arrosée............


Alors voilà c'est une première ( et selon vos réactions peut être une dernière) un one-shot 100 Billy. Vous verrez c'est très différant de ce que moi ou Menssa écrivons d'habitude mais l'idée était dans ma tête depuis trop longtemps et il fallait bien qu'elle sorte. Je le dis et je le répète le Rating et loin d'être exagéré alors vous pourrez pas dire que je vous ai pas prévenu. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à croiser le doigt pour que les dizaines de reviews que vous me laisserez ( Mais bien sur) ne seront pas des reviews d'insulte. Mille excuses pour l'orthographe , j'ai fait des efforts mais au risque de vous choquer je suis au maximum de mes capacités dans le domaine.

**Disclaimer :** Même si ça paraît évident je précise que rien et à moi à part peut être Mélinda

**Plus on est de fou…………**

Ils transplannèrent directement dans le salon de l'appartement londonien qu'occupaient Ron et Hermione depuis maintenant presque deux ans. La soirée avait été belle, la cérémonie réussie, la réception pleine de souvenirs évoqués et d'anecdotes partagés. A bien y réfléchir la réception avait été un peu trop réussie car la bière au beurre qui avait coulait à flot avait bien faillit les envoyer au pole nord sur le chemin du retour.

« Tonks était vraiment magnifique dans sa robe. N'est-ce pas Mélinda. » Ron n'écoutait déjà plus qu'à moitié la conversation des deux jeunes femmes et s'était affalé dans le canapé moelleux.

« Je n'ai jamais vu ma cousine aussi bien habillé. Je me demande qui a réussi à lui faire abandonner l'idée d'un mariage à la façon star de hard rock. »

« Ça je le sais. » Déclara Ron en desserrant sa cravate. « C'est ma mère, elle a du te paraître charmante mais c'est un vrai dragon, il est tout simplement impossible de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. »

« Regarde moi par exemple elle a bien réussi à me faire sortir avec son fils. » La plaisanterie lui valu de recevoir le cousin que lui avait lançait Ron en pleine figure mais fit bien rire Mélinda.

« Ce qui est sur c'est que tu as de la chance que maman t'adore sinon ta vie serai un enfer. Pour le mariage c'est peut être aussi parce que Remus était ridicule avec un blouson en cuir. »

« Oh tu exagères là. Je trouve que ma cousine a de bien meilleurs goûts pour les hommes qu'elle n'en a pour la couleur de ses cheveux »

« Je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi mais Ron a raison . Il était vraiment ridicule avec ce blouson. »

« Et puis de toute façon je ne crois pas que le ministère aurait approuvé l'arrivée en moto, pas plus que celle en helicoïtère d'ailleurs. »

« Hélicoptère. » Le repris hermione.

« Après une vingtaine de bière au beurre c'est vraiment pareil. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel en signe de résignation.

« Ne bougeaient pas de là tout les deux , je vous ramène une potion pour que votre tête ne soit pas sur le point d'explosé à votre réveille demain matin et après tout le monde au lit. » Hermione partit vers la cuisine laissant dans le salon Ron et Mélinda qui cuvaient leur alcool sur le sofa.

« C'est très gentil de votre part de m'héberger pour la nuit. » Mélinda s'était redressé vers Ron qui fit de même pour ne pas s'endormir la bouche ouverte sur son divan

« Ce n'est rien, c'est normal. On allait pas te laisser chez Remus et Tonks tu aurais pu gêner leurs activités de jeunes mariés. » La jolie blonde lâcha un rire sensuel et effleura légèrement le bras de Ron.

« Hermione et toi aussi êtes un jeune couple je ne voudrai pas être une gêne pour vous. » Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le rapprochement de la jeune femme qui le jaugait de ces yeux bleus azur.

« Vu l'état dans lequel je suis c'est plutôt toi qui risque d'être gêné par mes ronflements. » Le léger rire qui accompagnait sa propre blague s'arrêta net quand la poitrine de Mélinda se pressa contre son épaule.

« Ne fait pas le modeste je suis sure que tu es très performant. » Elle avait lâché ces mots si près de son visage qu'il avait sentit chacun d'eux s'écraser en un souffle chaud contre sa peau. Dans un premier temps complètement pétrifié, Ron se leva d'un bon pour mettre le plus de distance que la bienséance lui permettait entre lui et son ôte.

« Je…….Je…… » Il était tout rouge et bégayait, et le sourire charmeur que lui lançait Mélinda n'arrangeait rien. « Je ….Enfin tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait chaud ici. » Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour excuser son soudain malaise.

« Si c'est vrai. » Elle en profita pour enlever deux boutons de plus à son chemisier déjà bien suffisamment ouvert.

« Je vais aller voir si Hermione a besoin d'aide. » Cette fois il avait opté pour la fuite et il parti précipitamment vers la cuisine , laissant derrière lui Mélinda à la fois satisfaite de son effet mais déçu par son départ.

Arrivé dans la cuisine , Ron s'empressa de fermer la porte et de s'y adosser comme si il craignait que Mélinda le poursuive comme un prédateur poursuit sa proie. Hermione qui disposait des tasses à café sur un plateau lui lança son habituelle regard qui veut dire _'Qu'est ce que tu fabriques encore ?'._

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon chéri ? Tu as vu un fantôme ? » Son flegme contrastait avec la lueur de panique dans les yeux de Ron qui n'était toujours pas certain de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

« C'est Mélinda…..Je crois que……..qu'elle me fait du rentre dedans . » Cette fois les yeux d'Hermione exprimaient une incrédulité flagrante.

« Je vois , ça sera double dose de potion pour toi et je t'interdit de retoucher à un verre d'alcool avant au moins un mois. »

« Mais je te jure que c'est vrai. » Il cherchait les mots juste pour s'expliquer. « C'est une vrai …….gourgandine. Elle vient de se coller à moi et elle a pratiquement ouvert son chemisier après m'avoir complimenté sur mes performances sexuelles. » Hermione s'approcha de lui avec un air concentré et posa sa main sur son front comme pour prendre sa température.

« Effectivement c'est plus grave que je ne pensais. Je me demande quel sort ont bien pu te jeté les jumeaux cette fois. » Les épaules de Ron s'affaissèrent de résignation.

« Mais je te jure Hermione. Vas y tu n'as qu'à lui demander pour voir. »

« Oh non je ne compte pas accuser une amie de tes délires d'ivrogne. » Elle pris le plateau et se dirigea vers la porte.

« D'accord mais je te préviens je n'y retournerai pas. » Il prit sa tasse. « Je n'est pas envie qu'elle continu son petit jeu devant toi, tu serais capable de m'accuser. » Hermione sourit et parti seul dans le salon.

Mélinda l'accueillit de son plus jolie sourire qu'elle lui rendit en lui servant sa potion.

« Ron ne vient pas ? » Hermione s'assaya à la place de son petit ami

« Non , il ne se sent pas très bien. »

« ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Bientôt quatre ans. » Elle ne croyait toujours pas à l'histoire de Ron mais elle n'appréciait que très moyennement l'intérêt que la jolie blonde accordait à Ron et à son couple, surtout qu'elle était à présent forcée d'accorder à Ron le fait qu'ainsi ouvert, le chemisier de Mélinda ne cachait plus grand chose de sa poitrine généreuse.

« Vous avez l'air vachement heureux ça fait plaisir à voir. J'espère bien être invitée au mariage. » Elle avait l'air sincère et la jalousie d'Hermione baissa d'un cran.

« Moi j'espère surtout qu'il s'y décidera un jour. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas trop, d'après ce qu'il a dit de sa mère tu peux compter sur elle pour lui rappeler et puis il est complètement dingue de toi ça saute aux yeux. » La technique était plus douce que pour Ron mais l'approche elle était toute aussi directe même si Hermione ne s'était toujours pas aperçu de la proximité de la jeune fille qui petit à petit s'était approchée et dont les doigts graciles jouaient à présent avec ses boucles brunes.

Elle porta sa tasse à sa bouche et commença à boire par petites gorgées le liquide fumant.

« Et sinon c'est comment sexuellement parlant ? » La question la surpris tellement qu'elle recracha la quasi totalité de sa potion et s'étouffa à moitié. Mélinda pris une voix désolé.

« Oh excuse moi, attend laisse je vais nettoyer. » Elle sortit de son sac un mouchoir de tissu rouge et se mit à frotter délicatement le bustier de la robe d'Hermione, souillé par la potion qu'elle avait régurgité. Ce geste aurait pu être innocent si Mélinda n'avait appliqué un soin particulier à effleurer au passage les seins de la jeune sorcière dont les tétons se durcirent malgré elle sous la caresse. La réaction qu'elle avait provoqué n'échappa pas à la jolie blonde qui loin d'arrêter son activité commençait en plus à s'approcher dangereusement des lèvres d'Hermione qui pendant quelques instants fut complètement hypnotisée par le regard de Mélinda qui se figeait dans le sien. Quand elle repris ses esprits , ses lèvres étaient si proche qu'elle pouvait presque déjà sentir leur goût épicé. Elle se leva brutalement , échappant à la fois à son baiser et à ses mains baladeuses. Le teint d'Hermione était tellement cramoisi qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec Ginny le jour ou elle était revenu de Tahiti couverte de coup de soleil.

« Il fait chaud ici tu ne trouve pas ? » L'excuse était la même que celle de Ron ce qui fit sourire Mélinda qui jugea que retirer les derniers boutons de son chemisier serai peut être un peu trop directe vu l'état de choc dans lequel elle avait déjà mis la jeune sorcière.

« Je vais aller voir si Ron vas bien. » Hermione elle aussi battait en retraite et sortit en vitesse du salon. Lorsqu'elle arriva paniquée dans la cuisine .Ron était là à l'attendre.

« Alors tu as vu j'avais raison. Elle t'as tout avoué n'est ce pas. » Hermione s'assaya pour reprendre son souffle.

« Pas vraiment mais elle…… » Le terme exacte lui échappait. « Elle a essayé de m'embrasser .» Contre toute attente Ron éclata de rire sous les yeux stupéfés de la brune.

« Alors là c'est la meilleur , tu as peut être moins bu que moi mais tu ne tiens pas du tout l'alcool. Enfin Hermione Mélinda et une fille et…….. » La tête que lui faisait sa petite amie lui fit soudain prendre conscience de la situation. « Oh ! » Le raisonnement du rouquin était enfin arrivé à son terme. « Tu veux dire qu'elle est…… bisexuelle ? »

« Et très intéressée. » A présent Ron était au même point de stupéfaction que sa petite amie.

« Et quand tu dis essayer ça veut dire qu'elle n'a pas réussi. »

« Non , bien sur que non ! Et comme tu l'as dit c'est une fille . Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon……genre. » Elle avait répondu d'une façon bien plus hésitante et embarrassée qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

« Attend un peu tu n'as pas l'aire très convaincu là , ne me dit pas que tu as déjà fait ce genre de chose. » Hermione ne voulait pas lui mentir et se contenta de rougir honteusement

« J'ai embrassé une fille une fois. » Elle avait presque chuchoté comme si elle avait peur quand parlant trop fort tout le monde magique serait au courant.

« QUOI !. » Ron tellement étonné par la nouvelle avait crié tout haut ce que son esprit pensait tout bas.

« Bon d'accord trois fois mais ce n'est pas la peine de crier. » Visiblement le cri de Ron l'avait sorti de sa honte pour la mettre dans une colère noire .

« Mais …..Mais …c'était pas pour le nombre de fois que j'ai crié. »

« Oh ne fait pas cette tête là , on ne sortait pas encore ensemble et c'était juste pour essayer. »

« Trois fois ? » La colère était retombé et la gêne de la jeune fille revenu.

« C'était Poudlard donc ? Avec qui ? Je suis sur que c'est avec Parvati avec les potes on a toujours eu un doute. » Hermione soupira à cette remarque.

« Non Ron ce n'est pas Parvati, Mais je crois vraiment que tu ne veux pas savoir. »

« Si je veux savoir. »

« Oh non crois moi sur parole tu ne veux pas savoir »

« Aller dit le moi tant que ce n'est pas Ginny je ne voix pas pourquoi….. » Il n'acheva jamais sa phrase car la rougeur qui avait doublé sur les joues d'Hermione lui indiquait qu'il venait de répondre à sa propre question.

« AVEC MA SŒUR ! »

« Vas y cri le encore plus fort je crois qu'il y a encore une poignée de sorcier au fin fond de la Bulgarie qui n'ont pas entendu. »

« Hé c'est pas le moment de mettre ce sujet sur le tapi. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel se reprochant intérieurement de ne pas avoir choisi un autre pays .

« Oui et bien au moins Viktor je ne l'ai jamais embrassé. » Là elle marqua un point car aucune réplique n'as pu sortir de la bouche de Ron. Après un long silence embarrassé le Rouquin se décida à reprendre la parole.

« Et pour Mélinda qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

« Comment ça qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On y vas , on lui montre sa chambre et on vas se coucher. »

« Bonne idée. Bon je te laisse le faire moi je vais vite me coucher. » Elle lui barra la route pour stopper sa fuite

« Il n'est pas question que j'y retourne toute seule. On va se comporter comme de grandes personnes et y aller tout les deux. Elle ne va tout de même pas tenter quelque chose avec mon petit ami a coté ? »

« Elle la bien fait avec moi dans la cuisine . Et puis je te rappelle que ma présence n'as pas vraiment l'aire de la déranger. » Hermione était malheureusement d'accord avec Ron.

« Et bien……….on avisera. » Et elle le tira hors de la pièce par la manche de sa veste.

Elle réussi à le traîner jusqu'au salon malgré ces protestations et ils y retrouvèrent Mélinda qui rassemblait ses affaires et enfilait sa cape.

« Mélinda ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Je vois bien que je vous ai mis mal à l'aise . Je crois que je trouverai une chambre d'hôtel ou je n'embarrasserai personne. »

Elle ne paressait ni gêné par la situation ni vexé qu'ils n'aient pas répondu à ses avances. Au contraire elle leur souriait comme si tout cela l'amusait follement.

« Mais enfin pas du tout. Tu ne nous as pas mis mal à l'aise Mélinda. » Elle jeta un regard à Ron qui prit un long moment avant de comprendre qu'elle attendait qu'il confirme ses dires.

« Vous savez les murs de la cuisine ne sont pas très épais et vous criez très fort. »

« Ah ça ! Mais c'est rien du tout . On se dispute tout le temps. »

« Pour ça je suis au courrant , votre ami Seamus à passer trois heures à me parler de vos différentes disputes et quand il s'est arrêté il n'était arrivé qu'au milieu de votre deuxième année à Poudlard. »

« Et encore la deuxième année c'est peut être celle ou on c'est le moins disputé parce qu'elle a été pétrifié pendant presque trois mois » La plaisanterie fit beaucoup moins rire Hermione que Mélinda.

« Alors tu vois tu peux rester ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. » Elle s'approcha d'Hermione et lui dit tout bas.

« Les murs sont vraiment très très fin. » Hermione ne pris pas longtemps pour comprendre ce que la blonde sous entendait.

« Mais je n'ai rien entendu que je ne répéterai. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil coquin puis s'approcha de Ron de sa démarche féline et déposa sur sa joue un baiser.

« Bonne nuit et merci pour la soirée. » Elle reparti vers Hermione qui c'était surpris elle même à regarder l'ondulation de ses hanches lorsqu'elle s'était éloigné.

« Bon soir Mélinda » Elle avait espéré quand prenant les devants elle aurait échappé à un autre geste de tendresse qui aurait pu la troubler encore un peu plus mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. A l'instar de Ron elle reçut de Mélinda un tendre baiser sur la joue. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais elle avait frémis à son contacte, elle avait apprécié et même voulu la douceur de ses lèvres pleines lorsqu'elles avaient caressé peau. La poitrine de Mélinda était toujours pressé contre la sienne . Etait-est-ce son imagination qui donnait à ce baiser une longueur interminable et faisait qu'elle sentait toujours son corps chaud serré contre le sien. Non pas son imagination , plutôt ses fantasmes. Ou alors était ce bien réel.

Quand elle sorti de ses pensés ce fut pour plonger corps et âme dans ces grands yeux qui la fixaient. Elle était pour la deuxième fois de la soirée prisonnière de cette lueur de désir qui l'hypnotisait mais cette fois saurait elle y résister ?

Il ne fallu d'autre invitation à Mélinda que cette hésitation pour que sa bouche ne vienne à la rencontre de celle d'Hermione. La brune était pétrifiée mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entrouvrir la bouche lorsque la langue de la jolie blonde tenta d'y pénétrer. Ces caresses si douces, son parfum si enivrant, la liste des raisons était si longue qu'elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi elle répondait à ce baiser.

Ron n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il ne pouvait faire un geste. D'avoir devant lui sa petite amie qui embrassait à pleine bouche une autre fille provoquait dans sa tête une foule de sensations. Un étrange paradoxe entre le Ron jaloux dont le cœur se serrait rien qu'à l'idée qu'une autre personne la touche et le jeune homme de vingt ans dont les fantasmes prenaient peu à peu le dessus. Leur deux corps de femme voluptueusement enlacés et leurs langues qui s'entremêlaient doucement. Il trouvait un peu malgré lui ce spectacle magnifique et même si son cerveau ne savait pas comment réagir, son corps lui avait déjà fait son choix. Le baiser des deux jeunes femmes se prolongeait sous son regard à présent emplit de désir. Il était de moins en moins tendre et devenait de plus en plus passionné. Il s'étai rapproché des deux sorcières sans pour autant faire un geste qui aurait pus les interrompre.

Les mains de Mélinda se baladaient langoureusement dans le dos d'Hermione, pressant légèrement sur ses jolies fesses pour garder entre elle un contacte le plus étroit possible. Quand leur bouche se séparèrent, elles avaient les joues en feu. Hermione semblait être en transe , complément enivrée par ce baiser qu'elle souhaitait déjà plus que tout réitérer . Les lèvres humides, la bouche entre ouverte, Mélinda cherchait à reprendre son souffle et la scrutait avec des yeux plein d'envie. La même envie qui habitait en cet instant ceux du rouquin. Hermione se retourna vers lui et sans un mot l'embrassa avec passion, sans pour autant lâchait Mélinda qu'elle tenait toujours par la taille. Ron s'était lancé à corps perdu dans ce baiser. De toute façon aucune de ses pensées n'était cohérentes depuis bien longtemps. La bouche de sa petite amie n'avait pas le même goût que d'habitude. Sa saveur sucrée persistait mais elle se mêlait avec délice au goût légèrement épicé que devait avoir les lèvres de Mélinda. La jolie blonde se retrouva blotti contre le couple enlacé sous l'impulsion d'Hermione qui l'avait attiré d'une main ferme appuyé au creux de ses reins. La brune attira du bout des lèvres Ron vers la chambre. Il la suivit sans broncher, complètement perdu entre la chaleur des deux femmes pressées contre lui.

Quand il reprit le contrôle de ses mouvements se fut pour planquer sa petite amie contre le mur et approfondir un peu plus leur baiser. Il croisa un instant le regard , suppliant de Mélinda qui à ses cotés trépignait d'impatience en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il abandonna alors la bouche de sa compagne au bon soin de la jeune fille, qui ne se fit pas prier pour prendre sa place sous les caresses de la langue de la jolie sorcière alors qu'il dévorait à présent son cou faisant peu à peu cheminer ses lèvres vers sa gorge. Les mains du rouquin entreprirent de déboutonner le premier bouton du chemisier d'Hermione alors que celles de Mélinda s'était déjà attaquées aux derniers. Une fois arrivé à leur fin ils se partagèrent la poitrine offerte de la jeune femme qui se tordait sous leur caresses. Hermione ne savait ou donner de la tête, complètement submergée par cette avalanche de sensation qui s'abattait sur elle. Elle frémissait à chaque effleurements des grandes mains rugueuses de Ron et sa peau brûlait au contacte de celles petites et douces de Mélinda. Son esprit si rationnel s'abandonnait totalement à eux , il s'abandonné à cette sensation de désir pur qu'elle avait réussi à faire naître en elle. Elle qu'Hermione sentait à présent glisser peu à peu le long de son ventre. Dans son dos les mains habile de Ron avait dégrafé son soutien gorges libérant sa poitrine afin de pouvoir mordiller à loisir ses petits tétons dressés. Il poursuivit son chemin le long de son échine et ouvrit la fermeture éclair de sa jupe, faisant ainsi tomber le dernier rempart séparant son sexe humide des attouchements de la jolie blonde dont les doigts se glissèrent sans attendre sous l'élastique de sa petite culotte. Ces cuisses s'écartèrent presque par réflexe et lui permirent de s'introduire en elle avant qu'elle n'en re sorte totalement mouillé pour taquinait avec une dextérité insolente son petit bout de chair si sensible.

Après avoir fait courir sa langue sur chaque centimètre carré de son buste Ron la souleva du sol pour l'allonger délicatement sur lit alors que Mélinda se débarrassait en vitesse de ses derniers vêtements , offrant à leur yeux grisés par le spectacle son corps en tout point parfait. Le rouquin fit rouler la petite culotte d'Hermione le long de ses cuisses et entrepris de parcourir avec sa langue le dernier endroit qu'il n'avait pas exploré. L'excitation avait rendu son clitoris si sensible que le premier contact avec la bouche de son petit ami lui arracha un profond gémissement. La jolie blonde l'avait rejoint et accueillait dans ses baisers chacun des cris de plaisir provoqués par Ron. Elle même surpris par son audace mais répondant à ses pulsions, sa main remonta doucement le long de ses cuisses vers la fine toison claire. Le corps de Mélinda ondulait contre le sien, l'invitant à pousser encore d'avantage son attouchement. Quand survint le premier contacte entre sa main et le sexe humide la blonde, celle ci gémi à son tour et tout son corps se contracta. Hermione adorait la sentir ainsi suppliante sous ces caresses, la sentir désirer chaque mouvement un peu plus que l'autre. Ce plaisir purement psychique était décuplé par le plaisir physique que lui procurait son petit ami qui à ce rythme ne tarderait pas la faire rejoindre le septième ciel. Mélinda ne supportait plus les langoureuses caresses de la brune qui prenait un malin plaisir à ralentir ses mouvements à chaque fois qu'elle la sentait aux portes de l'orgasme. Elle retira délicatement la main d'Hermione et lécha sensuellement un de ses doigts humides l'invitant de faire de même avec les autres. La brune s'exécuta volontiers est goûta pour la première fois à ce doux nectar au parfum enivrant qui entourait ses phalanges qui s'étaient aventurées au plus profond de Mélinda. Mélinda qui encouragée par la réaction plutôt positive d'Hermione , vint se placer doucement au dessus d'elle, dans une position offrant à la langue de la brune tout le loisir de continuer son travail là ou sa main l'avait laisser et offrant à la sienne tout le loisir d'aller aider celle de Ron. Ils se partagèrent le petit bout de chaire entre les cuisses de la brune, bataillant du bout de la langue, se disputant l'orgasme tout proche. Hermione haletait de plus en plus contre le sexe de la blonde, les caresses de son souffle chaud venant s'ajouter à celles de sa langue. Les derniers effleurements de ses deux amants sur son clitoris lui furent fatal et la menèrent à l'extase.

Mélinda la sentait trembler sous elle et quitta la peau si douce d'Hermione pour la bouche délicieuse de Ron à laquelle elle n'avait pu goûté que succinctement alors qu'ils s'activaient à faire jouir la jeune sorcière qui contre elle reprenait peu à peu son souffle. C'était un baiser beaucoup moins tendre, beaucoup moins délicat, un baiser sans nul doute plus masculin, presque bestial, mais un baiser tout aussi merveilleux. Sa main descendit le long de son ventre musclé à la rencontre de son membre dressé par une excitation depuis trop longtemps contenu. Il gémi entre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le débarrassa de son caleçon qui enserrait son érection impressionnante. Elle invita implicitement le rouquin à se lever et sa langue pris le même chemin que sa main quelques secondes plus tôt. Il laissa échapper un violent râle de plaisir au moment ou elle fit pour la première fois entrer son sexe au plus profond de sa gorge chaude. Sa langue petite et douce, était de tout évidence aussi douée pour les garçons que pour les filles. Elle le parcourrait sur toute sa longueur, alternant à un rythme fou le délicieux enserrement de ses lèvres autour de son gland avec les effleurements enivrants de sa langue qui l'enrobait, le titillait, le léchait. Il senti la jolie blonde gémir fortement sous les caresses de sa petite amie alors qu'elle l'avait à nouveau presque entièrement accueilli dans sa bouche. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle le fixait intensément, dégustant avec un bonheur non dissimulé chaque signe du plaisir qu'elle lui donnait qu'elle pouvait lire sur son visage. Elle le guida ensuite avec douceur vers le sexe frémissant d'excitation d'Hermione pour qu'il la pénètre et lui procure le même plaisir qu'elle était en ce moment en train de lui donner. Car Hermione avait à présent ajouté les vas et viens de ses doigts graciles aux agissements habiles de sa langue. Certainement galvanisée par les assauts puissants du membre gorgé de désir de Ron en elle, elle accéléra ses mouvements autour et à l'intérieur du sexe de Mélinda qui terrassée par une soudaine vague de plaisir du s'appuyer contre le torse musclé du jeune homme nu qui s'activait devant elle, Profitant de temps à autre de ses pectoraux parfaitement dessinés. Elle atteignit un orgasme si fort qu'il se rependit en plusieurs cris de plaisir qui envahirent la pièce et vinrent se mélangeaient à ceux que Ron arrachait à Hermione.

Mélinda libera Hermione du poids de son corps encore engourdi pas l'orgasme et le rouquin saisi l'occasion pour la retournait et ainsi la pénétrer encore plus profondément. Les assauts répétés de Ron l'avait conduit au portes de l'orgasme lorsqu'elle sentit à nouveau la langue de la blonde parcourir son corps. Celle ci descendait le long de son échine. Elle embrassait avec délectation ses jolies fesses, déposant ses propres mains sur celles du sorcier agrippé aux hanches de la brune. Fixant une nouvelle fois le regard de Ron elle lécha de façon sensuelle l'un de ses doigts, l'imbibant le plus possible de salive, puis le plus délicatement du monde, elle le glissa entre les fesses rebondit d'Hermione et se faufila en douceur dans son anus. La jeune sorcière se contracta d'un coup, prise au dépourvu par cette toute première intrusion qui l'avait plus que tout surprise mais rapidement, les légers aller et venu de Mélinda la détendirent et sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se laissa aller aux sensations toute nouvelles qui lui arrivaient. Se passage à l'acte n'avait jamais vraiment était à l'ordre du jour mais en cette instant elle n'était pas en mesure de lui refuser quoi que ce soit et par dessus tout à ce moment elle en avait envie, envie de repousser toujours plus loin les limites de son plaisir. Un deuxième doigt l'avait pénétré mais il n'avait servi que d'intermédiaire au sexe puissant de son petit ami qui aidé par Mélinda s'insinuait lentement en elle. Ce qu'il ressentait était si fort que son esprit ne trouvait pas les mots pour le décrire. Même à leur première fois il ne l'avait jamais senti aussi serrée autour de lui qu'à ce moment. A chacun de ses mouvements , les contractions du bas ventre de sa petite amie venait comme en échos à un plaisir que depuis les gémissement d'Hermione il savait partagé. Mélinda avait retrouvé la chaleur des baisers d'Hermione et la fit se redresser, la plaquant de ce fait contre le torse de Ron lui aussi planqué contre le mur. Lors de cette manœuvre la brune s'était encore un peu plus empalée sur le sexe tendu de son compagnon qui osait à peine bouger tant il sentait sa jouissance arriver. Elle voulait la rendre complètement dingue il n'y avait que cette explication car à ses baisers passionnés vinrent très vite s'ajouter sa mais qui à présent malaxait sans ménagement ses seins et ses doigts délicats qui entrait et ressortait sans cesse de son vagin. Des vagues de plaisir déferlaient en elle , il en venait de tout les cotés , elles allaient bientôt la submerger. L'excitation qui aiguisait ses sens lui faisait ressentir les moindres mouvements de Ron et Mélinda en elle, si bien qu'à l'instant ou elle le senti se rependre en un liquide chaud en elle, elle sombra totalement dans l'orgasme , abandonnant son corps à la jolie blonde qui la soutenait et continuait de déposer dans son cou de tendre baiser.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ce n'est que tard dans la matinée que le chant des oiseaux qui piaillaient dans le ciel d'été vint les réveiller. Ron ouvrit difficilement les yeux et s'étira doucement en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller sa petite amie qui dormait la tête contre son torse.

« Tu as bien dormi mon chéri ? » La voix d'Hermione était encore voilée par le sommeil.

« Oh désolé je t'ai réveillé. »

« Non pas du tout j'était réveillé mais je t'attendait. Alors bien dormi ? »

« Merveilleusement Mais……….. j'ai fait un rêve……..ça paraissait vraiment réel » Hermione se redressa et lui souri d'un air amusé.

« Si tu parle de Mélinda ce n'était pas un rêve. Ou alors on a fait le même »

« bun ça alors » de toute évidence Ron m'en revenait pas. Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça et elle retourna sur le torse de Ron la mine contrite. Le doute affreux qu'ils avaient peut être fait une bêtise l'avait soudain envahi.

« Tu regrettes ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Heu……..non. Pourquoi je devrais. » Lui aussi passait avoir fait une bêtise mais plus comme un gamin qui craignait de se faire gronder ce qui rendit le sourire à Hermione.

« Non pas du tout .A vrai dire je ne regrette pas non plus. » Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. « Mais dit donc toi je ne savait pas que tu avais l'habitude de faire ce genre de rêve » Ce n'était qu'une boutade , elle cherchait à le taquiner.

« Tu peux parler de mes rêves moi je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de tendances » la remarque lui valu une légère tape sur le bras et quelques éclat de rire.

« Dit Mione tu crois que Tonks a beaucoup de cousine ? » Hermione pris une mine faussement outrée et le frappa à nouveau.

« Non désoler pour toi par contre il paraît qu'elle a un cousin très mignon. » Pour être honnête elle n'en savait rien mais la tête déconfite qu'il avait à présent valait bien un petit mensonge.

« Alors ça n'y pense même pas » Il la fit rouler sur le coté et s'installa au dessus d'elle, tenant au dessus de sa tête ses deux poignets.

« A vos ordres » Lui dit elle un peu ironiquement même s'il la dominait de tout son poids. Il l'embarrassa avec douceur sans pour autant lâchait sa prise.

« Tiens à propos ou est-elle ? »

« Oh tu vas être déçu. Notre belle blonde est partie très tôt ce matin » le ton de la phrase était bien entendu faussement compatissant même si elle n'aurait pas était contre le fait de se réveiller entre ses bras.

« Mais pourquoi je serai déçu j'ai toujours ma jolie brune » Hermione visiblement satisfaite par sa réponse lui offrit son plus beau sourire et retourna la situation pour se retrouver au dessus de lui.

« Bonne réponse Weasley »

« Ah bon et qu'est que j'ai gagné »

« On verra si tu es sage. Tien elle a laissé une lettre. » Elle ouvrit la lettre déposée sur la table de chevet et la lu à haute voix.

« Mes chers amoureux, si je suis partie si tôt ce matin c'est bien entendu pour vous dispenser d'une discutions gênante au réveil. Cette nuit a était formidable et c'est grâce à vous deux . j'espère de tout cœur vous revoir à votre propre mariage. Mille baisers à vous . Amicalement Mélinda. »

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée du tout » Lança Ron du bout des lèvres.

« De la revoir? »

« Non de se marier. » Hermione se jeta à son . Bien sur ce n'était pas une vrai demande mais sa y ressemblait.

« Alors je crois que j'ai était sage » lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

« Oui et moi je crois avoir trouvé ce que tu veux comme cadeau. » Hermione laissa tomber au sol la lettre de Mélinda alors que dans la pièce son petit rire coquin se muait peu à peu en halètement de plaisir. La feuille de papier blanc légèrement parfumée toucha le sol sans un bruit dévoilant son verso sur lequel on pouvait lire :

PS : n'hésitez pas à m'inviter pour votre mariage vous n'avez pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Je ne viendrai pas « troubler » votre nuit de noce. J'ai déjà prévu de me faire héberger chez Harry et Ginny. Kiss

Mélinda.

Ne me dites rien je sais ce qui vous a choqué. Comment Ron fait-il pour être aussi performant après avoir autant bu ?. Bon plus sérieusement vous en avez pensé quoi ? Menssa au début n'était pas trop pour car pour elle ,le simple fait que Ron touche une personne autre que Hermione est une totale hérésie. Disons simplement que l'on peut voir les choses autrement et se dire que cette fic n'est pas uniquement destinée à assouvir un fantasme typiquement masculin mais qu'elle est aussi un espoir pour toute celle qui bave secrètement sur le corps parfait de Ron mais qui comme Menssa savent que son cœur appartient tout entier à Hermione. Il ne leur reste plus qu'à s'identifier au personnage, le prénom de Mélinda n'étant donné qu'à titre indicatif et pouvant assez facilement être remplacé par Julie par exemple (lol private joke). Enfin bon c'est juste mon avis alors n'y prêtait surtout pas trop d'attention. Par contre le votre m'intéresse alors n'hésitez surtout pas pour laisser une review.

Bisou à tous

Billy

Je confirme cette histoire est une totale hérésie. Non pas parce qu'elle parle d'un truc à trois ou d'une sodomie non, non après tout tant que c'est fait avec amour et sans vulgarité rien n'est sale dans le sexe mais Ron ne peux faire l'amour qu'avec Mione. Je suis très exclusive mais Billy a mis tant d'énergie là dedans (Je sais mon copain est un pervers.) que je le laisse le publier. De plus je trouve ça plutôt bien écrit malgré les fautes d'orthographes et surtout drôle. Je voulais juste rajouter que c'est super d'être jeune et de s'éclater mais rappelez vous si vous rencontrer une Mélinda qu'on a pas tous la chance de vivre dans un monde magique où les maladies sexuellement transmissible n'existent pas alors on sort couvert!

Bisous à tous bande de pervers!

Menssa

ici


End file.
